digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ken Ichijouji
Ken Ichijouji (一乗寺 賢 Ichijōji Ken) is a fictional character in the Digimon Adventure 02 anime series. Ken is the final member of the 02 DigiDestined, partnered with Wormmon and holder of the Crest of Kindness. Unlike the other 02 DigiDestined, he lives in Tamachi, which is next to Odaiba. At first the devious Digimon Emperor (Digimon Kaiser in Japan), Ken tries tried hard to atone for his wicked acts and eventually is helped along the way by Davis and the others. It’s been evident from the start that Yolei has a crush on him. Ken is voiced by Romi Paku (Japan) & Derek Stephen Prince (North America). Between Digimon Adventure & Digimon 02 ]] As a young child, Ken always felt that he was passed over by his parents in favor of his older brother Sam (Osamu in Japan), a child prodigy. Ken bore a grudge toward Sam as a result. Apparently, Ken may had been one of the kids who helped the DigiDestined in their fight with Diaboromon. Months later, while he was with Sam in his room, a Digivice came out of Sam’s computer. It had been meant for Ken but neither of them knew this – Sam picked it up and put it in his drawer, vowing to find out what it was but Ken, in childish curiosity, touched the Digivice and was pulled through Sam’s computer into the Digital World. It was there that he met Wormmon and helped Ryo in fighting Millenniummon. With Millenniummon defeated, the Digimon forced out pieces of his data in the form of Dark Spores. Ken pushed Ryo out of the way and one of the Spores struck him, sinking inside his neck. Wormmon and Ryo tended to the boy for three weeks, until he was well enough to return to the Real World, where he found that it was the same day as he had left; this is likely due to Millenniummon’s ability to warp time and space. Sam scolded Ken for breaking his trust and touching the Digivice and Ken again found himself angrily wishing that Sam would just disappear. Later, Sam died after being hit by a car. Some time after that, Ken felt guilty for making a wish that came true. Then an e-mail from a mysterious figure (Revealed later to be Yukio Oikawa) told him to use the Digivice to escape the guilt. Ken did this and was transported to the Dark Ocean. His Digivice turned dark and Ken adopted several aspects of Sam. Since then, he became a boy genius, good at everything that was either sport or intellect-related such as chess and judo. He even became star player of the Tamachi Soccer team in which he holds a record for most goals in a league season with forty five. However, as the Spore continued its work, Ken became apathetic towards society, viewing everyone around him as pathetic insects, beneath his notice. And thus he set his sights on the world which could challenge him. Digimon 02 Ken returned to the Digital World and, through the subtle, unseen manipulations of Arukenimon, assumed the guise of the Digimon Emperor and took over the Digimon with Dark Rings which he used on Gazimon, Gotsumon, Unimon, Snimon, Monochromon, Drimogemon, Mojyamon, Elecmon, Tuskmon, Tyrannomon, Veggiemon, RedVeggiemon, Gizamon, Frigimon, Shellmon, Ebidramon, Otamamon, Gekomon, Roachmon, Guardromon, Andromon, Deltamon, Bakemon, Meramon, Tai Kamiya's Greymon (who Ken tried to Digivolve to MetalGreymon, but it turned into SkullGreymon), DarkTyrannomon, Airdramon, Woodmon, Pagumon, Flymon, Starmon, Floramon, Mushroomon, and Ninjamon. Ken made his proper introduction (as himself) during a newscast about how he won a National Computer Programming Contest when he created a machine that can brush people's teeth for them. The new also mentioned many of Ken's previous accomplishments as well. In the original japanese version, many said if Ken ever moved to America, he would be able to take any college due to intellect. As the Emperor, Ken had many conflicts with the new DigiDestined as he planed to rule the Digital World. They repeatedly destroyed the Dark Towers that he had put up and defeated the Digimon that he had enslaved. Finally, during a soccer game in the real world, Davis (one of the DigiDestined) injures Ken's ankle in an attempt to block him from scoring a goal. During their next confrontation in the Digital World, Davis recognizes the scar and Ken reveals himself. As a result, he abandons the Real World to live in the Digital World, assuming the Emperor identity permanently. During that time, he created Dark Spirals to control Ultimate Level Digimon as well as some Champion Level Digimon like Tai's Agumon (who Ken digivolved into BlackMetalGreymon), Scubamon, Gorillamon, Digitamamon, ShogunGekomon, MegaSeadramon, Kuwagamon, and Dokugumon. His parents, with no knowledge of where he had gone, were panicked and made various televised pleas to try and find Ken, but they were in vain. When his creation, Kimeramon, turned on him and was subsequently defeated by Magnamon, Ken couldn’t believe that he had lost. He proclaimed he would reset the Digital World, thinking it was just a computer program. When the DigiDestined explained to him that it was a real place and that Digimon were living creatures, Ken snapped, realizing the cruelty he had inflicted and Wormmon's death sparked the sadness he had for Sam's death. Numbly, Ken staggered off to return home. Ken slept for days, in a pseudo-coma, where memories of his brother, the Digivice and his first trip to the Digital World returned in his mind. When he awoke, he had amnesia and could not recognize his parents. He traveled to the Digital World where, at Primary Village, he was reunited with Leafmon, the Baby form of Wormmon. Since then, Ken vowed to make up for the horrible deeds he committed. As he did, he learned that he was used by Arukenimon, when she took all data relating to the Control Spires from the boy's computer. With Stingmon (Wormmon's Champion form), he begins the daunting task of destroying the Dark Towers that he erected. At first, upon learning that Ken was back and doing good, Davis wanted to ask Ken to join the team, but none of the other DigiDestined liked the idea, particularly Cody. But Ken officially became a member of the team when ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA Digivolved to Paildramon. Despite joining the team, Ken felt uncomfortable around the others, particularly Cody, who still strongly disliked him for what he did. However, Ken helped out in all the battles against Arukenimon, Mummymon and BlackWarGreymon. When Digimon began to appear on Christmas Day, Ken & Wormmon went to Mexico City with Matt & Gabumon to help Rosa & Gotsumon round up the wild Digimon there. Later that night, when Ken got home, he had a dream of his first time in the Digital World & the Dark Spore. The next day, Daemon & his Daemon Corps began to appear in Tokyo, wreaking havoc in search of Ken & the Dark Spore. But Arukenimon managed to convince Ken to come with her, using the children she 'kidnapped' to motivate him. Once inside the truck, Ken met Oikawa, who revealed the nature of Dark Spore and copied its data into the other children, who had all been taken willingly. After the events that result with Daemon's banishment & Oikawa's escape, Ken finally introduced his stunned parents to Wormmon and the following day, now aware of what was going on, Ken’s father was happy to help the children look for Oikawa. By December 30, Ken and the other DigiDestined (with Matt, Izzy and Joe) were standing watch at Hikarigota, waiting for the Dark Spore kids to arrive. When they were all congregated there, Oikawa arrived and began the process that would have the Spores convert the children’s energies into an energy he could use to enter the Digital World. Ken demanded to know why he had been chosen & what the Control Spires were for. Oikawa happily explained & then opened the portal. The 02 DigiDestined followed him, only to discover that they weren’t in the Digital World at all but some bizarre other dimension This is when the ghost of Myotismon, an enemy of the former Digidestined revealed that he was behind everything. He explained how he entered Oikawa's body not long after his defeat and used Oikawa to help him in his revenge. He also abandoned Oikawa’s body and used the power of the Spores to transform himself into a more powerful form called MaloMyotismon. The villain subjected the kids to illusions of their greatest desires. For Ken, on some subconscious level, his desire was to see himself punished for what he did as the Digimon Emperor and to have his brother back. But "Sam" told Ken that he couldn't change the past but could ensure a future for himself. Following his "brother's" final words & angry at having been manipulated yet again, Ken released his guilt, crying out that he wasn’t the Emperor any more and that he had been punished enough. And with that, he helped in the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon 02: Michi E No Armor Shinka When Davis tried to assume the "Emperor" look, Ken tries to talk him out of it in vain. But Ken managed to obtained the Digi-egg of Kindness and armor Digivolved Wormmon to Pucchiemon to stop Davis from reluctantly beating Veemon to get into charatcer. Digimon 02: Diaboromon Strikes Back Four years after the events of 'Our War Game', it was discovered that Diaboromon had survived his battle with Omnimon four years beforehand and has used the time in between to reproduce as millions of Kuramon. While Tai, Matt, T.K. and Kari went with Omnimon, Angemon & Angewomon to battle Diaboromon online, the others had to track down the Kuramon who were appearing in the Real World. Ken was involved with the battle with Armageddemon. Digimon 02: Series Finale Epilogue By the year 2027, Ken becomes a private investigator. He marries Yolei and has three children: a boy, a girl and a baby. Ichijouji, Ken Ichijouji, Ken